Pizza and Taco
Pizza and Taco (Spanish: Pizza y Taco) (Portuguese: Pizza e Taco) is a Mexican-Brazilian animated television series created for Netflix. The series was created by Zack Isaac Sanchez, a former storyboard artist on Rio and Ice Age, who also serves as executive producer. This is the second anthropomorphic food show on Netflix, drawing favorable comparisons to other animated series such as Apple & Onion and Pickle and Peanut. Isaac Sanchez first pitched the idea of the series to Ánima Estudios whilst working on Las Leyendas in Mexico City Upon arriving in Rio de Janeiro, Isaac Sanchez approached Ánima Estudios with the concept, who greenlit the production. The resulting short was selected to be screened alongside another Netflix web series, the Academy Awards in 2019, which premiered on July 2, 2019, with a premiere on the Izzi Go and on demand one week before the series. Synopsis Set in a world populated by anthropomorphic food, Pizza and Taco, a pair of childlike newcomers to the big city, attempt to fit in to their new surroundings while undergoing challenges faced with friends and other scenarios. Characters English dub * Pizza (Bruno Campos) – A friendly and adventurous pepperoni pizza who values his friendship with Taco. He comes to the city hoping to start a new life. He has a much more carefree attitude than Taco and always comes up with strange new ideas. He speaks with an Brazilian accent. * Taco (Rodrigo Santoro) – The polite and timid friend to Pizza who, despite his name, resembles a chorizo taco, which are known as spring tacos in Brazil. Taco speaks with an Brazilian accent. * Spaghetti (George Lopez) – A friend of Pizza and Taco. Spaghetti speaks with an Mexican accent. * Eggplant (Tyler Perry) – He initially does not like Pizza and Taco due to their childish antics, but soon becomes their friend. * Chicken Nugget (Morena Baccarin) – A friend of Pizza and Taco who enjoys their silly antics. She is the object of Taco's affection. * Root Beer (Hugo Souza) – A criminal who is jailed because he tried to be someone else. Pizza and Taco teach him to be himself instead. * Bloody Mary (Seth MacFarlane) – Pizza and Taco's Caribbean landlord, who lets them stay in the one room shack on top of his building. * Eduarda (Bebel Gilberto) – Pizza's carefree mother. They are seen in "A Food's Life" * Rico (Rodrigo Lombardi) – Pizza's proper father. They are seen in "A Food's Life" * Mônica (Nayma Mingas) – Taco's overprotective mother. They are seen in "Food Story" * Felipe (Roberto Rodrigues) – Taco's widowed father. They are seen in "Food Story" * Mr. Jansson (Zack Isaac Sanchez) – A human businessman who is the manager of his store, Jansson Bazaar. * Spectacular Lion (Eugenio Derbez) – A lion who tries his best to be helpful, but always falls short. * Blade (Ricardo Arnaiz) – A mute character with an ugly face and creepy stare. * Kintaro (Ken Watanabe) – A Japanese robot who sells crazy products to help the boys whenever they need help. * Incredible Tiger (Adal Ramones) – A heroic and very muscular tiger. Portuguese dub * Bruno Campos as Pizza * Rodrigo Santoro as Taco * Sergio Mendes as Eggplant * Jorge Ben Jor as Spaghetti * Morena Baccarin as Chicken Nugget * Hugo Souza as Root Beer * Wagner Moura as Bloody Mary * Bebel Gilberto as Eduarda * Rodrigo Lombardi as Rico * Nayma Mingas as Mônica * Roberto Rodrigues as Felipe * Cauã Reymond as Spectacular Lion * Zé Brandão as Blade * Lázaro Ramos as Kintaro * Hoji Fortuna as Incredible Tiger * Serdilo as Mr. Jansson Spanish dub * Mario Filio as Pizza * José Arenas as Taco * Gabriel Ortiz as Eggplant * Roberto Mendiola as Spaghetti * Mireya Mendoza as Chicken Nugget * Andrés "Navy" Navarro as Root Beer * Víctor Noriega as Bloody Mary * Gaby Cárdenas as Eduarda * Gabriel Pingarrón as Rico * Karol Sevilla as Mônica * Ruggero Pasquarelli as Felipe * Eugenio Derbez as Spectacular Lion * Ricardo Arnaiz as Blade * Eduardo Giaccardi as Kintaro * Adal Ramones as Incredible Tiger * Zack Isaac Sanchez as Mr. Jansson Airing History Mexico *Netflix (2019) **Canal 5 (2020) **Tiin (2021) *Nickelodeon (2022) Brazil *TV Cultura (2020) *TV Globo (2021) United States * Netflix (2020) * Telemundo (2021) * Univision (2022) Spain * Boing! (2020) * Neox (2021) * Televisión Española (2022) France * Canal J (2020) Japan * TV Tokyo United Kingdom * Channel 5 Theme Song *Pizza and Taco (Tune: Apple & Onion) (sung by Sergio Mendes) Character Gallery Pizza_from_Pizza_and_Taco.png Taco_from_Pizza_and_Taco.png See Also * Trunk Train * Sítio do Picapau Amarelo * Gui & Estopa * Monica's Gang * Oswaldo * My Big Big Friend * Jorel's Brother * Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids * Fishtronaut * Earth to Luna! * Papaya Bull * Sea Princesses * Rio * Rio 2 * Brasil Animado * Brichos Category:Animated TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Netflix Category:Condorito Films Category:Ánima Estudios Category:Copa Studio Category:Sony Pictures Television